


Paroxysm

by RollD6ToPorn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Role Reversal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollD6ToPorn/pseuds/RollD6ToPorn
Summary: While Peridot has learned to understand Garnet, Garnet turns the question around to try and better understand Peridot. When nothing less than a demostration will do, her future vision only tugs her further and further down.Takes place during "Log Date 7 15 2".
Relationships: Garnet/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Paroxysm

“Peridot…” Garnet let the name linger on the dull air. The requested gem failed to answer as she continued digging through the boxes of chotskies, heirlooms, and discarded gear in the dim corners of the moonlit barn. Peridot sniffed and grumbled quietly as she hunted for her momentarily displaced cassette recorder, feverish to document her newfound discoveries about fusion, or more specifically about Garnet. Knowing nonetheless that she was listening, Garnet persisted. “You wanted to understand fusion, but…”

She danced on the question for a moment longer, wondering on its redundancy. The teachings of Homeworld seemed obvious, yet at the same time, she was left wondering why Peridot’s exaggerated rationality hadn’t revealed a simple truth that to Garnet had always seemed obvious. Or to put an even less auspicious spin on it, why it hadn’t taught her a simple social humility. “I want to understand why _you_ act like you’re better than everyone else.”

“Because I _am_ better than everyone,” Peridot curtly replied, though the impatience was less directed at anyone in particular as towards her own failure to retrieve her desired equipment. With a quick growl, she surrendered to the setback and retrieved herself from the waist-deep cardboard excursion, stumbling slightly as she did so. “If you had paid any attention back before your little ‘rebellion,’ you’d know that Gem hierarchy dictates that Peridots oversee _many_ types of lesser gems.” She swept away the dusty remains left on her chest as she continued failing to see any potential offense in her ideology, which might’ve been avoided had she bothered to look Garnet in the eye when she spoke. “Rubies, quartzes…” she began to list.

“Garnets,” so-named helpfully added. Peridot finally met her gaze in response, dawning on her the nature of nearby company. She eked out a small smile of quick embarrassment.

“Uh, well, sure… N-not usually, b-but…” She strained for a moment, until her resolve began to return. “But nothing says I couldn’t!”

“I bet you’d have a hard time with me,” Garnet cooed with a beguiling smile, letting her forwardness take control of the conversation, only to be gently surprised by the assuredness of the response.

“Ha! You wouldn’t stand a chance.” Peridot crossed her arms and spun around to hide her smug grin, regardless of how audible it was anyway. “Almost any gem can be made to fall in line. Even a… a rebellious… fusion…” she sputtered out, then seeking to distance herself from the words added, “All it takes is a little… _domineering force._ ”

“You don’t seem like the ‘domineering’ type,” Garnet continued to tease. Despite the subject matter, watching the miniature slave driver wax on about her particular superiority did have its ironic charm.

“That’s ridiculous,” Peridot countered, spinning around again to face her accuser, fists at her sides. “I’m as domineering as they come!” She twisted herself back into a haughty pose, crossing her arms slightly higher this time. “Do you know what it takes to be a _certified_ _kindergartener_? How many aimless gems I had to oversee? Freshly-cultivated brutes who can barely conceive of their own place in the… order of… things!”

“They need encouragement,” Garnet chimed in, continuing to have fun in helping the opponent.

“Yes, or!” Peridot caught her verbal leap mid-stride, rethinking her choice of words. In another life, she would’ve continued in a happily sadistic tone, “or punishment!” But suddenly the words, factual as they were, seemed a bit beneath her stature, at least in the current environ. “Or, uh... more… encouragement,” she muttered instead.

“Alright, show me.”

“Eh?” The squeak all but tumbled out of her as the prompt walked over her train of thought.

“Show me what a ‘dominant’ Peridot can do with a little ‘rebellious fusion’,” Garnet smarmed, moonlight glinting off her visor as she tilted her head. Peridot’s first instinct was to correct the challenge on the “little” account, but when her surprise reformed itself into confidence, she suddenly felt that the handicap would only make her victory that much more impressive.

“F-fine! I… I will!” In the span of that pause lived and died the thought that perhaps treating one’s newest friend like a caste-bound servant might not have been the politest candor, even in roleplay, but as with many things, Peridot’s reservations fell apart under the weight of her own self-assurance. It was in this same way that any thought that Garnet might’ve simply been humoring her – or worse, taking advantage of her – didn’t even feign existence.

Glancing across the floor space, Peridot spotted a suitable location for their dare, and curtly pointed in unspoken order towards a dusty table halfway cleared amongst a ring of junk. Garnet paused, drinking in the hesitation in the face of a direct command, before again assisting the opposition. She let slip a small chuckle under her breath as passed Peridot by, who retorted with her own squawk of a forced laugh. After a moment, she followed behind in a speedy stride, and before the fusion could wonder what her next order would be, Peridot entered again with a snooty tone. “On your knees, please.”

“Well, since you asked politely,” Garnet chided, sinking towards the floor, resting her hands comfortably in her lap. Peridot took a step around in front of her, lightly snapped her fingers, and tapped the edge of the table. Despite still resting below Garnet’s shoulders, she held her head as high as possible and kept her eyes mostly closed in superior repose, peering through one occasionally to check her subject’s progress. Garnet took her best guess at the unspoken order and leaned forward to plant her palms against the table’s low surface. With a short hum of approval, Peridot walked back to her previous position.

With a gentle stroke, she reached down along Garnet’s thigh and traced the way back up, turning near the top to follow under the bottommost curve of her rear. Garnet watched over her shoulder, somewhat pleasantly surprised at the sudden intimacy of the operation. She slightly slid her legs apart as Peridot carefully stepped over her calf, still running her finger along until it landed amongst a soft valley. She hummed again, admiringly.

“The first stage is an inspection,” she stated, as if getting ready to itemize her every movement. She brought up her other hand to prod along Garnet’s generous curves, following along the seam where the two tones of her uniform met.

“I like it,” Garnet replied in her continuing humor. She followed it up with a hum hidden behind her tongue when she felt fingers pushing against her, first into her flesh and then apart. Her lips spread underneath the sheer fabric projected onto them, the pressure barely allowing any of their features to hide. As invasive as it objectively was, it was also keenly nonthreatening; watching the tips of Peridot’s hair pivot and sway behind Garnet's own frame made the experience seem more quaint than anything else. Besides, coming off the offer to fuse with her just moments ago, perhaps this was less physical in practice. Garnet allowed herself to be distracted for a moment wondering which side of the equation Rose Quartz would’ve landed on.

Peridot admired the subtle indentations with an analyst’s eye, backed purely by professional inquiry, then slipped her fingers upward and repeated much the same process around the subtler opening. This time she didn’t dwell on merely the visual, pressing her right thumb directly against the seam, feeling the gentle resistance the fabric and flesh gave her. It nearly made Garnet feel ticklish. “And what’s the next stage?” she almost laughed, almost sighed out.

“Preparation,” her nasal-voiced warden answered with reasonable pride. As if on cue, she pressed her fingers firmly in and then swept her nails underneath the fabric. Garnet felt a split-second sting before the sudden cool rush of night air licked at her privates, and the sharp sound of tearing rang out as Peridot tore the uniform apart, leaving a hole that generously ran around the center of Garnet’s cheeks. Before she could voice any proper reaction, the event repeated itself lower as Peridot exposed a luscious slit. It felt just a little rude, even if she could effortlessly re-form her garments later or even immediately if she wished, but at the same time Peridot’s assertiveness seemed charming in its own unrefined way.

But with the deed done, this step seemed remarkably similar to the last, as Peridot’s fingers again traced their way around familiar crevices, this time exposed. Garnet could almost feel her warm breath juxtaposed against the chilly ambience, but the subtleties kept getting drowned out whenever a nosy digit would slink shallowly between two lips, or ring around a clitoral bump, or press naughtily against the center of her ass. Slightly louder this time, Peridot again hummed a note of approval, and the prying fingers pulled away. Garnet glanced back around, watching her partner fiddle with something under the sound of shuffling fabric. She tilted her head downward instead, watching past her own thighs which still masked most of the view, but caught Peridot revealing a new appendage from underneath her leotard.

Garnet pushed herself carefully off the table, staying on her knees but otherwise standing straight before twisting around to take a better look at Peridot’s lithe frame. Her cock protruded out enthusiastically, easily parting the fabric that had previously encased it. It was objectively average, but sat exaggerated against the short spans of Peridot’s curves, just barely large enough to seem out of place among them. As Garnet rose, Peridot instantly turned her gaze toward her and, without acknowledging her state of undress at all, chided her subject.

“Hey!” she barked, snapping her fingers and pointing to the table again. Garnet took one last second to inspect the physical scenery before obeying. She had no idea Homeworld had such… base practices. Or perhaps it was a recent development; human culture had evolved so dramatically over time, why not gems? Maybe someone decided to borrow a custom from Earth. Or maybe Peridot herself had devised all this as a well-presented prank, or even just a desperate attempt to recreate some activity she had spied in a discarded nature documentary tape. With so many punchlines to choose from, Garnet felt like she could really have some fun if she wanted, as soon as she decided not to obey an order, or obey one a bit too vigorously.

Having returned the scene to proper order, Peridot reached up and clasped at Garnet’s rear, first pulling somewhat roughly against unyielding flesh and then finding better purchase at the edges of torn cloth. It took a moment to register that she was trying to climb upwards, as her fidgety grasping and clipped exhalations disguised her activity significantly.

“Do you need some help?”

“No! Just…” Peridot trailed off for moment as her foot slipped a third time against a smooth and unaffording thigh. “Just, bend down a little more, if you please.” Garnet let a grin slip silently across her face as she acquiesced, looking back to watch her captor scramble more confidently atop her rear. Peridot grumbled as she clasped Garnet’s waist for leverage, pulling her legs up with only a couple more slips until they were tenuously planted flush against Garnet’s cheeks. Her member found a home nestled between them, after having been unintentionally poked and prodded against various sensitives along the way. Garnet lifted her butt in a gentle sway, both to pick Peridot up into a slightly more secure position, and to better feel the rigidness against her. “This could be done so much more quickly if I still had my _limb enhancers_ …”

“Sorry,” Garnet said with a quiet cheer, sarcasm politely tucked away.

“It’s fine,” Peridot corrected, closing her eyes to concentrate as she steadied her balance, precarious as it would continue to be. “They would assist, but a true professional can operate just as well with natural equipment. Now, shall we begin?”

“Absolutely.” Peridot flushed at the comment, smooth as silk as it was delivered, before giving a quick affirmative murmur. She reached back down to the base of her cock and pulled her hips away carefully. Her partner leaned forward in response, ever careful to keep her teetering but not in actual danger of falling. The tip swung up against Garnet’s lips for a brief moment until it was poised towards its goal. Those brief, interstitial moments of contact were some of Garnet’s favorites, but she was more than ready for the main event, whatever Peridot’s skill level. The quicker the little green gem had expended her energy, the sooner Garnet could have her real fun.

Garnet quietly cooed as it penetrated her ass, each inch disappearing steadily in one smooth motion, until the warmth of Peridot’s body met flush with hers. She reveled in this little moment, savoring it by letting her predictive senses dwell in its temporal rivers. A future spent just in closeness, with what can be better described as tender swinging than actual thrusting. Another with an impatient Garnet immediately rolling over to take what she demanded atop an overwhelmed Peridot. A passing vision of her reaching back to clasp the little gem’s hands, granting the leverage for a newfound deepness.

“Yes, I like that one,” she thought, a self-satisfied smirk sharp enough to penetrate her visage even in reality. “I should use that.” Not every branch was perfect; there were (or would be) plenty of slips and falls, of uneven rhythms and shallow thrusts. But they almost all carried a warmth, some longer lived than others. A taste of what was to come. She let them fall away after a moment, as their inundation threatened to spoil whatever surprise yet remained, even as a couple particularly exciting streams of time got caught in her periphery.

Peridot helped her wake from the instantaneous daydream by taking hold of Garnet’s hips in both hands. “I suppose it’s better like this,” Garnet stated as if fact, but lilted with invitation for an answer.

“Yes,” Peridot replied, instantly gathering proper meaning. “Vaginal penetration has its uses in this process, but for a gem of your… stature…” She trailed off for a quick moment, half in deference to Garnet herself, and half to concentrate as she pivoted back to begin the second thrust. Punctuating it early, she began again: “Anal stimulation will be more effective.”

“I think you might be right,” Garnet hummed, scattering a couple chuckles towards the end as a steady tap began behind her. It wasn’t her preference, but there was a novelty at play, both in sensation and situation. It felt a waste to treat Peridot to the same angles and poses as she’d give to, say, someone who could stand above crotch height. Besides, she wasn’t playing coy: Peridot seemed right. The thrusts were slightly timid, but as silken as her insides and in a steadily building rhythm as if by a perfectly oiled machine. It made her feel beautiful, the voluptuous frame that she was silently proud of being treated with an exacting yet very deliberate care.

“Now you’ll begin to see exactly what a skillfully trained _Kindergartener_ is capable of,” Peridot stated easily, closing her eyes as she leaned towards Garnet’s back, an air of concentration mixed with factuality and uninterrupted by any shallow or strained breaths. Garnet felt an instinct to correct her, “Please be quiet,” she would utter, but the first syllable gently melted into another contented hum, and by the time it was over, it seemed like an impropriety.

Instead, the noise congealed into a comfortable “Peridot…”

“While you are in this position, you will address me as ‘My Peridot’.” Garnet stifled a chuckle, though the stifle had been helped by a few deep thrusts. Her old idea about rolling over seemed like a fun option right now, but a less forceful humor let her take the unintentional insult less as a glancing blow and more like a teasing kiss.

“Whatever you say, my Peridot,” she sung under a silent giggle. Her glistening lips trembled below, such an odd way to find something funny. The whole point of this game was to see how far Peridot would embarrass herself in this domineering stance, but it was catching Garnet off guard with how often the punchline felt like a warm blanket. She had known “My Ruby” and “My Sapphire” before, and in another stream of time maybe she would’ve felt like this belittled those words, just slightly.

But it was like playing a game with children, humoring them until suddenly you find that you’re also enjoying the chance to play pretend. Is this what Peridot was talking about when it came to making “rebellious gems fall in line”? Was this Homeworld’s strategy? Obedience done in irony, until it was too much fun to keep kidding about it? Garnet tried to remember millennia ago, but a memory failed to come to mind. It was an oddly serious thought, sprung from a game of roleplay as it was.

Peridot interrupted the trance again with a quiet giggle of her own, though it broke the near-silence with the nasally tone that was her trademark. As artificial as Peridot seemed to treat this process, she couldn’t help but hide her own personal satisfaction at hearing those words. “If she was really experienced at this, she would’ve heard that before,” Garnet thought to herself, piercing the veil of warmth with a rational wit’s razor. The catch allowed her to regain her previous confident smirk, after she suddenly realized her lips had been gently parted much of this time.

Why would that be, she whispered to herself, and the meandering stream of her thought leapt forth, following her breaths into the night air, until she could finally recognize the subtle music being performed. A sharp drum beat played out in constant, perfect rhythm, tinted by flesh and moisture. The rare but striking creak of a wooden floorboard. A gentle swish underlying the meaty tapping, her tightening flesh slipping past Peridot’s cock as it sunk again and again into her. Suddenly the main instrument chimed in, not because it had been silent, at least not for long, but as if she had become deaf to it.

Not an instrument. A vocalist. Barely a note, not even a semiquaver, but repeating with an almost stark irregularity. A breath felt fine, even a gem can enjoy that without remorse in daily life. But these, with just the lightest of her singing accompanying their exhalation, felt embarrassing. Vulnerable. Why? It wasn’t wrong to enjoy this, ironic or not, that was the point. She had already admitted that Peridot was letting her enjoy herself (Had she?).

Suddenly, Garnet realized she had been trying to work out a puzzle before being interrupted by this new one, but she had forgotten what the old puzzle was. It was related to this, but it was also about the past. Something to do with Peridot’s past. There was a security to trying to work it out, she supposed, but suddenly it was gone. “Just enjoy this,” Garnet thought in an attempt to reassure herself, but the act of doing so abruptly begged the question as to why she needed assurance. Was this Sapphire or Ruby chiming in? It sounded like the latter, yet now, despite millennia of experience, she wasn’t sure if the voice was anyone in particular, or just another hue of her mind trying to grapple with a perplexing question. If only she could remember what the question was now. “Just lose yourself in the moment,” she tried again, only for her mind to respond “You _are_ losing yourself.”

“Are you enjoying this, Garnet?” Peridot asked unaccusingly. The way a doting schoolteacher idly questions a passing student.

What an obvious question. “Yes,” Garnet answered, but while she meant the word sultry and warm, it instead tumbled out over itself, tripping on a gasp.

“Subjects typically do,” Peridot continued, assuaging Garnet’s sudden fear that she would recognize her discombobulation. Then just as suddenly, she was afraid that Peridot _was_ aware, and merely refusing to acknowledge it. “Especially when they submit to the process willingly like yourself.” Willingly, such a funny word, Garnet thought. Why wouldn’t she have done this willingly, this fun little bet between friends? The music had sped up, imperceptibly over time, but now she was latching onto its rhythm again, and then just as quickly scared at the introspective whiplash she was experiencing. Why couldn’t she concentrate? This was enjoyable – more than enjoyable, even – but still something about the haze was disarming more than usual. Too many questions popping up now. The subtle ‘plaps’ in the rhythm were growing less subtle now. Such a lovely melody.

“Honestly, I think this would go a lot faster if you two weren’t fused,” Peridot continued in her deadpan, overly-explanatory tone. A Homeworld-bred tenor of voice, the kind that usually turned Garnet off when its critical gaze landed on her. “I’m not experienced with Sapphires, but I’ve never known royalty to last very long. And Rubies, well…” Peridot trailed off, reaching into memories. Garnet almost shuddered hearing her twin names.

On the one hand, she could hear the words that would break the spell, an offense too deep to take lying down (or on her knees as it were). If Peridot asked her to unfuse, this could end, _would_ end, right away, and all the streams of Garnet’s vision proved this unequivocal. On the other, the names led her to worry, even to fear. She wanted to protect them, to keep Ruby and Sapphire from ever experiencing this fate, whatever this “fate” was. Before she could reach that question’s conclusion – the realization that if Garnet were not there, they really would fall prey to Peridot’s designs – she was interrupted by a shiver running up her spine.

“Rubies, I’ve lost count,” Peridot remembered, her monotone contrasting against Garnet’s persistent panting. “They’re all the same: overly sensitive. Maybe that’s why you’re taking to this so quickly, Garnet.”

“Ah!” she nearly yelped in surprise. Maybe there was supposed to be a word there, a rational, conversational response that could’ve happened in some now long-gone timeline, and only surfacing here as an irrational fragment that bled through the veils. Garnet’s questions doubled, but she picked perhaps the least interesting: “Does Peridot know how I feel right now? How discombobulated, how ashamed, how clouded?” She remembered a phrase Rose used to use: “love-drunk”. For certain values of the word “love”, Garnet figured. Didn't Rose also say something about asking questions? The shivering only got worse, or perhaps better? 

“Here, we can run a quick experiment to confirm.” Peridot slid her hands to the tops of Garnet’s bottom and wrung her length out high, leaving only the tip in briefly before plunging it in with an almost swirling motion. In this same pirouette, she withdrew and then robotically repeated, changing the music to a new tune, and prompting the vocalist to hum out far more staccato lyrics. For a moment, Garnet missed the old rhythm, desperately wanted it back, until the first thrusts of the new one began lighting fireworks in her insides.

Her back arched in a shudder, bending back into line only briefly until another shockwave knocked it again into an inverted bow. “See? Predictable,” Peridot confirmed with just a lilt of smugness, speaking just over the din of Garnet’s sustaining moan. She trembled a little as Garnet’s legs shifted slightly apart, as if buckling under pressure. With a short huff – one of the only physically verbal outbursts she had made despite the rigorous process – Peridot saddled herself in a secure position again, having barely broken her stride.

Garnet felt the cool sting of the night air again as trickles of herself began to stream along her inner thighs. She felt compelled in her mind to follow the sensations back upwards, to her trembling lips, her quivering pussy, the pulsations above reverberating below. Her clit tightened in its hood, twitching in attuned resonance. It begged for attention, and yet the separation felt appropriate, as if nothing like a bestial sating of its desires would ruin this moment more. The indirect approach, Garnet realized, was how Peridot claimed her victim. That final word forced out another uncontrolled note from her song as it echoed in her mind.

“P-please…” she stuttered, no longer brave enough to ask her real question: _let me cum._ Peridot understood the request clearly nonetheless.

“I won’t be allowing you a full paroxysm yet,” she denied, without a hint of either malice nor pity. A professional does tend to leave emotion behind after a while. “This is usually when the subjugation stage begins; to dictate a gem’s appropriate role and the assurances that they will perform such to the best of their capabilities.” Peridot paused slightly in her thrusts as she spoke, which caught her subject off guard. Garnet let her head suddenly fall, her arms almost buckling completely, in what the lack of sensation should’ve constituted relief instead felt like she was being dropped off a cliff, unsupported until the very last second as Peridot came back to save her. “But since we’re not part of Homeworld anymore, what can we do with you?”

Reeling within this lifetime of an instant, Peridot picked up one of her legs, clambering atop whatever leverage she could find, usually along the tears in Garnet’s clothes. She stepped it atop Garnet’s right cheek, and let her left leg dangle back, as if midway through climbing a ledge. In this initially splayed position, she thrust back deep into Garnet’s rear, prompting a renewed arch, shiver, and moan of shock. With this additional leverage, Peridot began again, working her hips in precise, practiced fashion.

“P-Peridot…! _Peridot!_ ” Garnet begged out. Her captor ignored the urge to correct her, despite the previously stated rule.

“Hmm…” Peridot thought aloud, letting the tone trill in her throat, unbroken by the fierce motions she was actively taking. She had moved from something of a tango to a much more vivace tempo, though the singer was now begging much more quickly. “You know, the practical ways you use this form are far too inefficient…” she pondered, before a solution came near as a note of excitement finally broke out of Peridot’s voice. “I could help you! If you stay to act as my assistant, I can teach you, and you can help in my experiments! Much better than relying purely on primitive human tech.”

If asked, Garnet would’ve felt she was turning a deaf ear to Peridot’s fantasizing, and for particularly good physical reasons, but the sinister nature of the words required that they land deeply. “And I think it’ll be far more preferable to…whatever position it was that you held before. So how does that sound?”

“I…I…” Spit trailed out along with the words – or lack thereof – this time. Someone beckoned her back to the streams, away from this forlorn offshoot prediction, to stop daydreaming about fortunes that surely couldn’t come to pass. Garnet knelt down at the delta, squinting hard into its streams through a vision that refused to uncloud itself. The rivers unfolded, yet this time they all looked the same. Peridot was still thrusting away, describing the future as she herself saw it, only for the vision to congeal into exactly the recited form. The only similarity to Garnet’s last peering into the veil was that these visions felt just as pleasurable as before, if not more so. “Please…” she asked, whether for mercy or a repetition of her prior question, she wasn’t even sure.

“Then it’s settled!” Peridot cheered, closing her eyes over a broad grin. She reached forward to Garnet’s back, being especially careful not to lose her footing or her thrusting pace. She ran her fingers down the spine, half in a caress and half in a doting, pet-appropriate pat. “See, wasn’t this a fantastic learning experience? I understand fusion better, and you understand your place: serving _me_! The Great and Domineering Peridot!” She finally let a full giggle eke out of her frame, her mind dwelling on the syllables of such an auspicious title. The words and the sudden sensation sent Garnet reeling once more, clinching her body as if to draw Peridot even deeper.

“I…!” Garnet yelled out whatever she could, gathering the last of her strength. “I d-don’t…!” Peridot merely raised an eyebrow in response, leaning slightly as if to hear better as Garnet’s head leaned towards the floor once again. “Please…don’t…make me…” Her clitoris twitched until the tremble raced through her entire body.

“What are you talking about?” Peridot asked in her first moment of genuine confusion. Yet paired with it was another set of robotic motions, her legs planting themselves back against Garnet’s bottom and the thrusts picking up into an unforgiving hammer. The barn echoed now with the solid, deep slap of flesh against flesh, an embarrassing cacophony had there ever been a voyeuristic neighbor to be found. “You’re just confused. You _very obviously_ prefer being in this position,” she continued, letting her rationality overtake the mystery.

Garnet meanwhile had lost her rationality, smothered in the warm haze of sensation she had previously found safety in. Replacing it were merely statements, clipped sentences, sudden realizations. “Peridot,” her mind begged. Please. More. This is it. Why didn’t I see this? She won. I want to cum. Will this ever end? Please don’t let it end. Dominated. I can’t control myself. I’m going to cum from having my asshole fucked. The more the thoughts degenerated, the more they themselves became a stimulus, something her consciousness danced over purely to kick up the butterflies dancing in her stomach. She didn’t care if in turn they ended up spiraling her down even further.

“H-how…”

“What do you mean, ‘ _How’_? I _told you_ you didn’t stand a chance.” Peridot smiled out of a confidence for her work, but her tone remained stable, polite even. Garnet almost wish it had been gloating instead, if only to leave deniability in its wake. But Peridot reached a point that when she stated fact, it sounded like fact. Thus if she sounded factual, then whether Garnet knew it or not, it…

“This is simply the natural reaction to serving a far superior gem such as myself. And honestly, Garnet, you barely required more effort than a Quartz. I’m impressed at your… impressionability!” Peridot added, genuinely proud. The tone ignited something in Garnet’s stomach, chasing the butterflies into a frenzy. Their wings beat on the other side of the world, and yet every stream still coalesced into one. Garnet had felt like she had failed, yet Peridot was proud of her. It made her happy. Garnet didn’t have to distinguish who “her” referred to.

“Y-yes, my Peridot…” she uttered, the words dangling out as if on the ends of orgasm, even if it hadn’t hit her yet. Her body pulsed in a new feeling, a despondent response to something that felt far too early to say. But Garnet knew by now what inevitability looked like: a single river.

“Excellent,” Peridot calmly celebrated, perhaps knowing how much the hum of which would ring in Garnet’s ears. Still the thrusts continued, perfectly accommodated to their victim by now. They sung another moan in response, the last drops of their will wringing out. Peridot danced her eyes slowly along the outline of Garnet’s frame, taking in her new prize. Her eyelids lowered into a new glare, and another chuckle gently bounced from her chest as a sinister thought coalesced. It might not be a Pearl, but what Peridot on Homeworld could ever say they owned a Garnet?

“Now, Garnet…” she whispered, but deliberately loud enough over the musical din to leave no room for error. “You’ve been very obedient during this process, but it’s important not to deviate from optimized procedures.”

“Oo-oohhh,” the fusion replied, unconsciously translating her exclamations into more deliberate responses, to whatever meaning they did or did not have.

“Therefore, until I’ve had the opportunity to assess your output, I can’t grant you a climax just yet. Once we’ve had a few cycles to judge, and if it’s still a motivating factor... Well, I’m sure you’ll perform wonderfully.” Despite her crushing assertions, Peridot maintained the same tempo, keeping Garnet on a knife’s edge, bucking and shuddering even as her immediate fate had been sealed. Her mind instinctively ran back to the river delta, desperate to know for sure. Once again the stream greeted her with a warm embrace, so much so that she practically dove in. After all that time spent spiraling downward, suddenly the future held its encouragement ahead of her, even if it was still just outside her grasp.

Inevitability.

“Yes, my Peridot,” she uttered, the syllables leaping from her lips so quick as to be nearly unintelligible, despite their obvious translation.

“And if you feel you have trouble being motivated to perform,” Peridot continued, leaning forward again to wrap her arms as best she could around Garnet’s waist, “just inform me, and we can rectify the situation.” Peridot closed her eyes as a contented grin curled up along her face. “In fact, there’s no reason we have to stop now, do we?” It was the first time in the night that her voice carried a hint of genuine conceit, as much as victory had its effect on her.

“No, no, please, d-d-don’t s-ss-sstop-p,” Garnet stuttered, something emotional tugging at her to turn around for the first time since the act began. Seeing Peridot’s gaze meet her own periphery prompted her own smile to unfurl, quivering as it was under sensitive lips. Unrestrained by the dictates of procedure, Peridot gave a deliberate series of thrusts in response, and let out a nasally chuckle as her partner spasmed yet again beneath her.

“Very well, I shan’t,” she replied with a faux haughtiness befitting her freshly conquered seat of power. She clambered back slightly to give her the ability to retrieve every inch of herself, before slamming it back in mercilessly, save for the exacting care needed to keep Garnet from straying off the edge. A piercing moan rang out through the night air, followed by a clattering laughter tinged with arrogance and just a hint of forgotten sadism.

* * *

Garnet recovered from the dare the next day initially suspecting it as a one-time event, less self-reflective and more simply stunned that she had fallen such a great height in a single night. She resolved to continue business as usual, perhaps with a small but begrudging respect for the short-statured gem, but Peridot held no such delusions. The orders came almost immediately; without rudeness, but orders nonetheless. Garnet hesitated at first, but Peridot persisted. Gently, in her own way, but persistent still.

There was a plausible deniability in their tone, with just enough objective reason and nagging that one can be seen to acquiesce for one’s own sanity, rather than at the will of another. It allowed Garnet to maintain her air of confidence, but Peridot knew better. Garnet did too. The former’s expression or tone never betrayed such, but Garnet could feel the cracks in her own veneer if she paid close enough attention. When nightfall came, Peridot would inform her on her continuing excellent performance.

Garnet would resist as convention dictated she should, that one cannot excel at something they don’t intend, certainly by definition. Peridot would correct her as necessary. When Garnet feigned disbelief that anything had changed, it was only a few minutes before she was being penetrated again, another game of dare lost. Peridot didn’t rub it in; at most, she was just confused that her subject kept disbelieving the obvious, and the inevitable. “I told you,” she repeated at least once a night, “you didn’t stand a chance.” Not an insult. Not a boast. A fact.

The Crystal Gems didn’t notice anything amiss right away, but soon it was obvious enough how chummy the pair were, though their friendship seemed oddly formal, more demand-driven than one would expect. “Why do you let her talk to you like that?” Pearl would one day ask after a particularly impatient order, and rather than a stoic look or a playful shrug, Garnet could only awkwardly look away, thankful that her visor hid the vulnerability from view, before silently turning to execute exactly as she was demanded. Pearl didn’t press much further. Other than these moments of awkwardness, Garnet seemed genuinely happier as of late anyway.

The strangeness didn’t truly set in until Garnet’s fashion sense started to change, fresh green hues mixing pleasantly if a bit garishly with her original purples. When her visor suddenly matched Peridot’s, all she could explain was with a slightly stuttered “I think it’s cool…” Garnet even got into jewelry: metal bracelets and collars, fashioned by Peridot of course. As a sort of clever party trick, Peridot would tug at them or make them vibrate with her ferrokinesis. The others found it just slightly more interesting than drying paint, but Garnet always seemed to have a much more strained, almost shocked reaction to the affair for reasons never adequately explained.

Lapis was the most skeptical once she had arrived on the scene, suspicious of Garnet even before she had gotten to know her. Even as near-strangers, the pair felt too unnatural to her, until one day Peridot suggested that it was Lapis who was thinking unnaturally: she was detached from both Earth and Homeworld culture, separated from either’s customs by at least thousands of years. Perhaps if she found a better place in the hierarchy, she would feel much more at home.

Garnet let out an expression of surprise, but hearing her Peridot’s genuine desire to help ring a familiar tone, she suddenly couldn’t resist smiling at the prospect.


End file.
